<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Night in France by comeasyouarememoryah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110679">That Night in France</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeasyouarememoryah/pseuds/comeasyouarememoryah'>comeasyouarememoryah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Association Football | Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, G!P, G!P Kelley, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeasyouarememoryah/pseuds/comeasyouarememoryah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kelley recall the events of the night after the 2019 World Cup final.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex woke up to the sun glaring through the curtains. She squeezed her eyes shut as the light made her hangover-induced headache worse. Alex froze as she felt the grip around her waist tighten. She slowly lifted the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Alex cursed as she realized that the freckled arm around her was definitely not Servando’s. Kelley untangled herself from Alex and sat up in a quick motion causing the covers to violently fall to the other side of the bed. Kelley regretted the brash movement and drinking way too much as she was groaning loudly from her own hangover. Kelley’s eyes opened wide as she saw a fully naked Alex Morgan next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Kelley exclaimed, “what the hell happened last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lower your voice,” Alex scolded as her head continued to pound, “what do you think happened, genius.” Alex said as she gestured at Kelley’s unconcealed morning wood and her own uncovered body. Kelley blushed and wrapped herself up with the top sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like old times,” Kelley said wistfully as she thought of the three months of sex marathons, soccer and surfing in their cozy little bubble. Her teammate’s bright blue eyes darkened, “let’s finish what we started.” Kelley tore the sheet from her body as she kissed Alex hungrily. Alex ran her hand down across Kelley’s perky breasts and popped one of Kelley’s nipples into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kelley reached down to pleasure Alex’s clit. “Fuck Kelley, I want you inside me,” Alex said as she reached down to Kelley’s cock, guiding it towards her opening. Kelley looked deeply into Alex’s eyes as she winced slightly as she felt the tip of it slowly inching in. Kelley went as slow as she could so Alex could adjust to the size. Alex hooked her feet around the shorter girl’s waist. Kelley moaned softly as she felt the muscles of Alex’s pussy tighten against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They usually preferred fucking in something more exciting than missionary but they needed the comfort and closeness after their heightened emotions from the past twenty four hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Kelley, fuck me like you actually want,” Alex whispered into Kelley’s ear as she dug her nails into her lover’s slender but lean back muscles, pressing their breasts together. Kelley went faster as Alex challenged her competitive side. The rhythmic sound of headboard pounding into the wall as she answered Alex’s challenge. Kelley reached down to the smooth skin above Alex’s collar bone, sucking hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex buried her face into the side of Kelley’s neck, holding back moans and trying to make sure that none of their teammates could hear them. She felt the grip on her waist tighten as the familiar feeling of tension in her body was tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet that you’re gonna finish before me,” Kelley teased as she felt Alex getting impossibly tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Alex retorted sarcastically. Alex took that personally as she kissed the spot on Kelley’s neck that she knew would get Kelley to finish and planted her feet on Kelley’s ass, forcing her in deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to come inside me because Eliza never lets you,” Alex said knowing that it would get Kelley riled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley felt the familiar ache as her balls tightened, begging for release. Kelley held Alex’s hips in place as she held back a groan. She felt her load release into Alex’s soft wetness not even caring that she lost the bet. Kelley quickly pumped into the younger girl faster as she rubbed circles into her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex breathed faster as she flung her head against the pillows, she couldn’t hold back her moans as her body involuntarily tightened around Kelley’s cock, feeling the wetness of both of their climaxes. Kelley’s body collapsed against Alex’s. Both of them feeling less hungover and breathing more steadily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley slowly pulled out, their combined juices staining the sheet of the hotel bed. Reality set in as she realized that they forgot a condom. She knew that her friend wasn’t on birth control due to the fact that it affected her playing ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alex,” Kelley asked fearing the answer, “how many times did we have sex without a condom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we went at least five rounds last night,” Alex said horrified as her memory slowly came back to her. “I can’t believe we fucked in a French ally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And the stairway because someone insisted that we’d get caught if we were in the elevator,” Kelley added, her memory slowly coming back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Room service and we can talk about what even happened last night” Alex suggested hoping that the pieces of both their memories could help them figure out what went down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Kelley said as she pulled away from her comfortable spot next to Alex to put on some clothes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The USWNT just won their second world cup in a row. Kelley kissed her girlfriend as she realized that Servando was the first person that Alex went towards after the victory. She pushed the regret of not being the person that Alex needed when she had the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley and Eliza found a place to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do this anymore. I can’t be her, I know you say you love me for me but I won’t ever be enough. I’m done living under her shadow. I need to have some self respect.” Eliza’s words were harsh but her voice crumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I hurt you. Whoever ends up with you is a lucky person,” Kelley apologized sincerely, giving her a final hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley realized that this was a blessing in disguise. Eliza did not want any kids and Kelley realized that she wanted kids, badly. Kelley’s idea of a perfect future was to cheer her kids on at their soccer games, she wanted big Christmases and someone that understood her completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza never made an effort to get to know Kelley’s close friends, the teammates she considered family. Kelley did everything she could to brush shoulders with Eliza’s pretentious friends who only talked about work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley wanted someone that actually enjoyed meeting her family. They were always nice to Eliza but they noticed that she just wasn’t the right person for Kelley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes in the dead of night she’d turn away from Eliza on the other side of the bed and Kelley would think about a tiny version of her and Alex running around, playing soccer and goofing around their moms. She wanted a life with Alex she thought, the sadness of Alex being the one that got away overshadowing the World Cup win and Eliza’s retreating figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex excitedly ranted on about the match happy that she got a private moment with her husband. Serv was listening absentmindedly with a strange expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s time to retire, have a few kids? We aren’t getting any younger. Plus you only scored against weaker teams like Thailand while your teammates carried you in today’s match,” Servando argued as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think that you’re projecting? I can’t even remember the last time your coach let you off the bench for more than five fucking minutes,” Alex bit back angrily, “I never once doubted you. Ever. I have so many more years on the pitch so fuck you. I can’t believe I wasted so many years on your pathetic ass.” Alex yelled holding back tears as she flung her ring at his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promised that this would be the game you stopped at. You promised that we’d have our first kid after this-” Alex cut him off as she slapped him across the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I am capable of being a mother and a pro-athlete. I agreed to having kids soon. Not to throw away my career to be the person you want me to be. You never believed in me, we are done,” she said. </span><em><span>You never believed me as much as Kelley, </span></em><span>Alex thought bitterly</span> <span>as she walked back to the locker room, ready to numb herself with champagne and the happy energy of her teammates.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Servando stormed out angrily, taking one last sad look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley drank whatever she could find. She already knew that she was gonna regret it in the morning but she felt like she was shoved off after being on top of the world. On the outside, she is the life of the party, former Stanford sorority girl, frat dad hybrid but on the inside she was an absolute mess. A few moments later, she notices Alex sitting alone on the bench. Kelley instantly noticed the ring missing on Alex’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Janice,” she says casually as she can. “What’s up?” Kelley ran her fingers over Alex’s ring finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about it when there aren’t any cameras around?” Alex calmly asked despite previously waterfalling a quarter of a bottle of champagne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kelley leans into Alex and squeezes her hand a bit more. They silently held each other as the press got more pictures of their teammates letting loose for the first time after months of dedication and sacrifices. Allie shot them a knowing look as she walked past, handing Kelley another bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna get out of here?” Alex stood up still holding on Kelley’s hand. She was tired of sitting in her champagne drenched jersey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Kelley had one hand wrapped around Alex’s and the other one gripping tightly on the bottle of champagne. They made a bolt towards the exit, only a few of their teammates noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn son,” Emily whispered to Lindsay as they burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christian nudged Tobin in the arm and nodded towards the retreating figures. Tobin merely shrugged as they continued the festivities.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex and Kelley ended up a secluded alleyway behind the cafe with the best vegan ice cream. The Cortados there rank top five in the world in Kelley’s opinion. Both of them dressed in casual outfits, trying to blend in with regular tourists and locals enjoying the bustling nightlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Kelley paused wondering if it was the right time to ask, “what’s with the missing ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I think Servando and I are done for good. I have no idea where to even start with divorce papers and moving out.” Alex continued to explain the story of how she told him off after the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It always seemed like he wanted to make you smaller just to shine more. You are Alex -fucking- Morgan. No person could ever diminish how fucking great you are,” Kelley held Alex’s face as she poured her heart out. Alex’s eyes shined brighter than the lights of Lyon as she smiled brightly at Kelley. They were slowly inching together. Kelley brushed a piece of Alex’s hair behind her ear and years of bottled up feelings were revealed as they crashed their lips together. Alex quickly pushed Kelley away realizing what they’d done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Eliza?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Funny you ask that. We broke up. Our differences became more apparent as time went on. More importantly, I’ve been in love with you for the past decade if you haven’t noticed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pulled Kelley’s face to hers as they kissed each other with increased fervor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to eat you out right here.” Kelley pressed Alex against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if someone sees?” Alex whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do what we did back in the Olympic village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t resist how willing Kelley looked. She ran her fingers through Kelley’s wavy chestnut brown hair as she gently guided her head down. “I have to agree. It was fun to run from that poor security guard after we thought it would be fun to dive from the rooftop of the changing room into the pool. Although, I prefer the time we had morning sex on the beach when we moved in together after Serv and I broke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best three months. I still think those surfers saw,” Kelley moved her hands down Alex’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley quickly undid the buttons of Alex’s jeans as she slid off Alex’s drenched panties. Kelley captured Alex’s warm heat in her mouth as the other girl held back a moan. She got kicked out of Disney world and wasn’t about to get arrested in a precarious position with a teammate on foregin soil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley slipped two fingers inside of Alex as she continued to steadily work on her clit. Alex quickly came, not use to mindblowing sex with someone that knew what she needed. Kelley stood up and flipped Alex over, pressing her front against the wall. Alex whined at the loss of contact and started playing with her own clit. Alex heard the sound of Kelley frantically unzipping her jeans and struggling to get her large cock out of the tight opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Kelley said pinning Alex’s hands down and swiftly entering the taller woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alex whimpered. She didn’t realize that her mild-mannered best friend could take control like that. “Please. Fuck me harder,” she begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley continued to fuck Alex against the wall, both struggling to stay quiet after realizing that every sound they made echoed into the silence of the night. Kelley was grateful that no one was close enough to hear the rhythmic sounds of skin slapping against skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned up and kissed the back of Alex’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I’m close,” Alex moaned legs shaking and almost giving out as she leaned into the wall a bit more. She pushed Kelley out and turned around again, her eyes had a playful glint as Kelley groaned missing the friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catch,” Alex jumped up into Kelley’s arms as she wrapped her legs around the defender’s waist. Kelley grunted as she used the wall to prop Alex up grabbing her ass and entering from a better angle. Alex’s blue eyes stared into Kelley’s hazel ones. She wrapped her arms around Kelley’s neck and tightened her legs pushing Kelley in deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Alex?” Kelley whispered softly as she continued thrusting, confused at the look the younger woman was giving her. Alex really wanted to whisper three words but she knew it would be too much. She captured Kelley’s lips in a passionate kiss. The last time she spoke her heart, distance and timing forced them apart. She and Kelley ended their fling and Alex went back to Servando. Alex still needed to process losing Servando, she wasn’t ready to lose Kelley again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelley pulled away from Alex’s lips and propped her head against Alex’s shoulder, shaking slightly as she felt her cock explode spurts of come inside of Alex. She held onto Alex for a few minutes, inhaling the scent of sex and Alex’s sweet perfume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was trying to last longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Worms, you made me come already.” Kelley pulled out of Alex slowly, slightly groaning at the loss of contact. Kelley tucked herself back into her jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to taste myself,” Kelley lapped up their combined juices while rubbing circles around Alex’s clit. Alex shook her head and got out of her thoughts as she quickly came again, grinding herself against Kelley involuntarily.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>